


you're not.

by MagitekUnit05953234



Series: ophiuchus [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Trauma, chatfic, world of ruin era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: hey iggyam i a bad person?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Series: ophiuchus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536553
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	you're not.

**Author's Note:**

> Enable work skins to make this readable.  
Special thanks to airdeari for providing the code for the workskin.

Ignis  
  
**Today** 4:58 AM  
hey iggy  
Yes, Prompto?  
oh wow its five in the morning  
im sorry  
did i wake you up?  
You did, though I needed to be up in an hour anyway.  
you can go back to sleep  
dont worry about it ok?  
I’m already awake, Prompto. It’s alright.  
Do you need something?  
i dunno  
i was just thinking like  
well  
can i ask you something?  
Anything.  
do you promise to tell the truth?  
I doubt I have any reason not to.  
ok  
so  
am i a bad person?  
Far from it.  
You are easily one of the best men I know.  
What brought this on?  
you dont really know though  
do you  
Know what, Prompto?  
Where are you?  
well i mean  
sure im happy go lucky jokester guy whatever  
but that doesnt mean im a good person  
lots of people are terrible and also try to be funny  
how do you know im not like that  
I've been acquainted with you for nearly seven years, Prompto. We've practically lived in each other's pockets for the last two.  
I may be blind but I am not so incapable as not to notice someone in that position putting on a front.  
youre not incapable  
Your immediate urge to reassure me so is rather telling as to your character, isn't it?  
thats not  
like  
ok  
just listen to me ok  
I am listening. It seems that you may not be.  
theres no way i could really be good ok  
im not even just Okay  
im really fucked up  
and i have absolutely no idea how none of you guys have figured that out yet  
like  
honestly  
ive spent the last like seven years waiting for that other shoe to drop  
and it hasnt yet  
and i dont know why  
Your origins have no influence on your morals or your destiny. What Chief Besithia did has nothing to do with who you are.  
its not about that!  
i mean  
maybe im like this because of that  
but even worse like  
what if im not?  
yknow?  
like what if this is all 100% Me and im just like this because i Am  
May I ask your reasoning?  
what do you mean  
You insist you are secretly a bad person. Why is that?  
What has drawn you to that conclusion?  
i think about doing bad things all the time  
Bad things?  
my entire life  
all the time  
ill be doing nothing important  
and then ill just  
think about like kicking a cat out of my way on the street  
or screaming at people for annoying me for no reason  
or murdering someone  
even someone i care about  
even Noct  
when he was here  
especially him  
and gladio  
and you  
that one  
i think it a lot  
and people dont do that  
good people dont  
I assume you have no intention to act on these thoughts?  
i dont want to  
but i could  
i think about it so much  
how could anyone trust me saying no?  
i cant  
and it scares me to death  
that im so screwed up  
that i think about hurting people all the time  
Have you considered that the fact you are disturbed by these thoughts and have no desire to carry out what you think of means you aren’t a bad person?  
Intrusive thoughts are not indicative of a desire to follow the contents of said thoughts.  
Merely experiencing intrusive thoughts does not in any way mean the sufferer is an immoral person, even if the thoughts are consistently violent or aggressive.  
i mean sure ok  
that doesnt mean im like that though  
just because some good people have intrusive thoughts or whatever  
doesnt mean im good  
because im not like them  
I can scarcely begin to imagine the gymnastics your brain is capable of.  
im sorry  
just forget about it  
I don't mean to mock you, Prompto.  
Your concerns are valid, and are very common in people with intrusive thoughts.  
how do you know so much about it  
Personal experience.  
When I was seventeen, I attempted to resign from my position as Noct's advisor.  
what?  
why??  
I happen to have obsessive compulsive disorder.  
i had no idea  
Well, it isn’t something I am particularly keen to share. As of now, only four people know of it: Noctis, Gladio, the marshal, and now yourself.  
I can’t say when I first noticed it, but as I grew older my disorder became increasingly uncontrolled. With time, my own intrusive thoughts and compulsions led me to believe I was a danger to others.  
Rather than allow me to destroy the life I had spent nearly two decades building with every part of my being, King Regis connected me to mental health resources that helped me understand and manage my symptoms.  
So.  
Do you believe me to be a bad person, Prompto?  
what?  
no!  
of course not  
In broad strokes, our situations are the same.  
they arent though  
i dont have ocd  
im just. whiny and violent  
Depression and anxiety often have a hand in causing recurrent, disturbing intrusive thoughts.  
Trauma does as well.  
If you'd pardon my saying so, you have a fair mix of all three to shoulder.  
i guess  
i dont know  
May I ask a question, Prompto?  
sure  
Where are you?  
You dodged my question earlier and not nearly as smoothly as you think.  
my apartment  
Are you?  
the roof of it, anyway  
Stay put.  
will do  



End file.
